Cold
by BakaKoneko-chan3
Summary: Upon returning to Earth, Kisshu realises maybe he should have been more understanding...less cold. No longer a song fic, I had to delete the lyrics:/ But please listen to the song anyway!


**Cold**

Disclaimer – I (sadly) don't own TMM or the song 'Cold' by Crossfade.

R&R pwease!

Kisshu sat, six months after the final battle, on his unmade bed and gazed blankly into the vacuum of space as the thousands of stars flew by at break neck speed. Yes, they we're returning to Earth; apparently killing a 'God' isn't the wisest move one can make these days so Pai, Kish and Taruto had been exiled. As in banned, forever. From their own planet. Fabulous. But that wasn't what was concerning the young alien, oh no, he was once again thinking about a certain cat-girl. Ichigo. But not in a way that you would expect him to be, he was more focused on his own behaviour towards the human. Only one thought circulated repeatedly through his head: _cold_.

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win_

Yes he poured his heart and soul into ever confession of love he made, but other than that he did nothing but pester her and try to interfere with her love life i.e. try to kill that Masaya whom she loves so much. Yes every refusal and rejection shattered his beating heart but just seeing her smile, even if it wasn't for him, picked up the broken fragments and made them whole again. Being close to her was pure ecstasy.

_You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

He could blame her for his depression, he could hate her for all the harsh words she uttered, but he knew he wouldn't because even now he still loved her. But he never considered things from her point of view, how he constantly followed her, would tell her he loved her then try to kill her, never accepting or understanding that she loved another. He knew now that his anger was unnecessary, and he should have listened to her. But no, he was too absorbed in his own hopeless emotions, but one was not needed; a mistake. He didn't have to be so cold.

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold_

In a few hours the three extra terrestrials would have to plead their case at the cafe, gain the Mew's trust. And Kisshu would have to face...her; the one who danced around his every waking thought and tweaked his dreams at night. The girl, to whom he should have listened, tried to understand, the one he died for, the one he loved. Ichigo. Even her name sent fire through his veins and birthed smile on his exquisitely defined face.

_To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again_

She was his rock back on Earth, whenever things became too much or he felt down he'd go spent the night outside in her tree just to be close to her. She never understood his needs, and probably never will, but that's okay, because honestly, he didn't understand her much either. He did to a certain extent of course, but when it came to her love choices...not so much. The boy had no intention on begging her to be his when they finally got to Earth, he told himself that even being civil with her was enough for him and he was genuinely looking forward to what the next day might bring.

Kish lay back against the soft covers of the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, his last thought was of flaming red hair and warm brown eyes.

_Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high_

Finally, after a 7 hour flight, they landed. Earth, not a hair different from when they were last there. The trio looked at each other and nodded; teleporting to their desired location, Cafe Mew Mew.

Luckily, the cafe was closing for the night, so only the girls, Ryou and Keiichiro were there. All present looked up in shock as the air rippled ad warped, allowing three figures to bleed through the fabrics of space. Nobody moved, nobody spoke, the cluster of human on the ground staring in shock at the aliens floating a few feet off the ground. Pai was the one to break the thick, heavy silence, sinking in the air until his feet touched the tiled floor, and his brothers followed.

'We are not here to harm you,' he said calmly 'we wish to form a truce; our people exiled us due to the death of Deep Blue.' The Mews looked at each other, then to Ryou and Keiichiro. Keiichiro sighed.

'I don't see why not, the battle ended on sort of friendly terms, although we'd need to find a place for you to stay, and the ears may be a problem...' He trailed off in thought, looking at the others for confirmation. Pudding found her voice again and screamed

'Taru-Taru could live with Pudding na no da!' The alien in question blushed and gulped, earning a few giggles from the seemingly calmer girls. Ryou, who had been in deep thought, piped up,

'If this is going to work, you're going to have to blend in with other humans, meaning different clothing, no floating or teleporting in public and the ears will need to be considered.' Pai nodded and snapped his fingers, a large scroll of paper appeared in his open palm as he said

'I can develop a cloaking device for our ears, and we need you all to sign this to make the truce official.' He set the scroll on the table and asked for a pen, which a slightly blushing Lettuce gave to him. He signed his name at the bottom then signalled for the others to do the same. Kisshu was last to sign and Ichigo handed him the pen, a light blush settled on her cheeks and she gave him a small smile, which he returned and took the pen in a shaking hand. Although this was a common feeling he adopted around Ichigo, it was only heightened now that he knew how much trouble he put her through. Ah guilt, such a heavy weight for a mind to carry.

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold_

Two hours later, and the truce was sorted. Taruto would be living at Pudding's (which the runt was secretly happy about) and Pai and Kish would be living in the Cafes spare rooms. The green haired teen rubbed his temples in an attempt to soothe the headache that was brewing.

'Kisshu?' Said alien looked up who he'd learnt to be one of the nicest people you'd actually come across on Earth 'Are you okay?' A concerned Keiichiro frowned at him, slightly worried about how quiet the usually pretty loud alien was being.

'I think I just need some air, do you mind?' Keiichiro shook his head and smiled kindly,

'Take all the time you need Kisshu.' Nodding his thanks, Kish strode out of the pink building and headed towards the park hoping to clear his head for a while.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was getting lectured, not by Ryou but by Lettuce.

'Go and speak to him!' She hissed, loud enough so that only the girl in front of her could hear.

With a sigh Ichigo replied 'Okay okay, I will. I'm just nervous is all.' She smiled sheepishly and Lettuce relaxed slightly, then jabbed her thumb towards the door. Not needing to be told twice, the cat girl marched off to find the alien who left just moments ago.

Ichigo's first guess was to look in the park, and it turned out she was right. Cautiously, she approached the unmistakable figure of Kish who was sat on a bench by the fountain where she first met Pudding. She took a deep breath, about to call his name but was beaten to it,

'Hey Ichigo.' What surprised her most wasn't the lack of her undeniably cute pet name, but just how sad he sounded.

'Kish, what's wrong?'

'Why would anything be wrong?'

'Because you've barely said anything all night, you called me by my real name and you sound like you've been through hell.' She replied, plain and simple.

Kisshu sighed, he saw no point in lying to her, 'I know I should be happy but everytime I look at you I think of how I treated you and that I'm a horrible person.'

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold_

He sat cross legged and rested his chin in his hand, staring gloomily at the ground in front of him. Ichigo blinked a few times, then carefully sat down next to him.

'Kisshu, you're not a horrible person. You're exactly the opposite actually, yes you weren't all that nice back then but your job was to eliminate us, so I don't blame you and neither should you. And I'm sorry I never listened to you, I guess I judged you without even knowing you and that was wrong.' Kisshu was shocked by this little speech, and he stared at her for a few moments, at least until he heard her mutter 'And it's probably too late to tell you I love you.' The poor boy nearly fell off the bench.

'I-you-what?' His mind was hazy, his usually smart and devious brain trying to make sense of what was going on. Ichigo blushed furiously and found she couldn't meet his eyes, so she continued,

'After you left something felt...off I guess, like something was missing. Everything felt wrong, and by everything I mostly mean Masaya. I just didn't feel the same anymore, thoughts that were usually occupied my Masaya were replaced with thoughts of you, and that scared me. And as time went on I completely lost interest in Masaya, so I broke it off; he wasn't happy but that didn't matter. You know they say absence makes a heart grow fonder. Guess they were telling the truth huh?' She smiled slightly at the spot on the ground at which she had been staring at the whole time.

Needless to say Kisshu was completely speechless. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, greatly resembling a fish, before giving up completely. She gave a short, breathy laugh at his silence before finally turning to look at him.

'Kish, do you still love me?' The boy finally broke the spell encasing his voice, he opened his mouth and everything he'd been keeping inside over the past six months came tumbling out in a rush,

'Yes. Ichigo I'm sorry I was so cold. I should have listened or something, anything instead of being so narcissistic and only seeing my own desires and-'

'Stop.' A small finger was placed over his lips, silencing his babbling. She smiled; a warm, giddy feeling welling up inside of her chest.

'It doesn't matter anymore, you love me and that's all that matters.' She removed her finger from his lips and placed her hand on his cheek, he placed his own hand atop of hers and smiled back. And Kisshu being Kisshu then leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips, snaking both arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She kissed back with equal vigour, arms locked around his neck. Finally, they could be happy. Together.

Another awful ending :/

Please R&R tho:)


End file.
